The Night Before The Wedding
by EvilRegalWarrior
Summary: A short first time story that takes place right before Gabrielle's wedding. It's my first attempt to write fan fiction and English is not my first language,so expect some mistakes. Reviews are always welcome.


This fan fiction takes place a day before Gabrielle's wedding. It's a first time story :D

It was the day before the bard's wedding. Xena and Gabrielle decided to find a nice Inn to spend the night, so Gabrielle would be well relaxed for her "big" day.

The only room left in that nice inn around the village had only one medium sized bed. They were used to sleep together, so there should be no problem about it. But apparently there was, at least for Xena.

"Thanks. We are not staying." Simply said Xena after the young woman told them the condition of the only room left vacant.

"Why not, Xena? " Gabrielle asked in a girlish tone, looking with sparkling eyes to the tall brunette.

"This is the best place we've ever been to! We won't find any other inn like this one: so comfortable, so clean. There's no reason for us not staying here today…"

"Ok, ok!" Xena snapped and turned her eyes away from the begging bard.

She got closer to the younger receptionist, who was staring at them, and whispered as low as she could so Gabrielle couldn't listen.

"Are you sure you don't have any other rooms? Or at least two separate beds?"

Gabrielle heard Xena's question and couldn't believe her ears. _Two separate beds? What's her problem? Is she afraid I might have some kind of weird disease or something like that?_

"And what's the problem with the bed, Xena? We sleep together every day!" the bard sounded upset.

Xena looked deeply into Gabrielle's eyes for a minute before saying "It's your wedding day tomorrow." And she silenced.

Gabrielle looked confused. "And…?"

Xena didn't answer right away. Her heart was pounding _really_ hard in her chest. She felt a terrible pain and sadness inside, so she couldn't think very clearly. _She was going to lose Gabrielle for Perdicas._

For a few months now she had realized that she had developed romantic feelings for the bard. Feelings that she planned to tell her someday when she felt Gabrielle was ready to hear it. She loved her more than anything in her life and wanted her in ways she's never wanted anybody. Gods, she even fantasized about her! It made her feel guilty and disgusting, but she couldn't help it. Now and then she would caught herself thinking about the blond_ well-toned muscled_ bard in ways she definitely shouldn't. She could spend hours at night looking at a sleeping Gabrielle, thinking how wonderful her skin would feel against her own… But now, if there was ever a chance, it was over.

She's marrying _a guy_ tomorrow. He would be the one feeling her skin against his, touching her in a way Xena had just dreamed of. He would be the one who would… GODS, she felt jealous! She couldn't take another night sleeping next to her, it was too much.

"XENA!" Gabrielle yelled and put her hands gently in the warrior's shoulders, shaking her out of her deep thoughts.

"What?" Xena forgot what they were talking about.

"The room. Why don't you want to share the bed with me? And what does me getting married tomorrow have to do with it?"

Silence.

Gabrielle was impatient with Xena's strange behavior, so she decided for the first time – and maybe the last - to take charge of the situation.

Gabrielle got closer to Xena and whispered "What's your problem today?"

No response. Xena seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"I don't care! We're spending the night here." Said Gabrielle turning to the women staring at them.

"Excellent decision!" The women smiled for the first time and gave Gabrielle a golden key. "You won't regret it." And she smiled even more while looking at Xena annoyed expression.

It was going to be a long night.

When they got to their room Xena had to admit (to herself) that it was, indeed, a nice one. The best they've ever been to: clean, illuminated by lots of perfumed candles, comfortable… perfectly_ romantic for a first time_. That thought rushed into her mind before she could avoid it. _Shit, I've got to be strong and stop thinking about her in that way_. I_'ll act normally and keep in mind this marriage thing is the best for her._

Xena took her armor off and decided to go straight to bed. She got underneath the covers and pretended to be asleep already, that way she could avoid any contact with Gabrielle and holding on would be easier.

Gabrielle watched Xena as she also got ready to go to bed. She thought her friend was acting weirdly and was awfully even quieter tonight. She wondered if Xena was upset because they would be apart for a little while.

_Just for a little _while. Gabrielle thought to herself._ I'll see her every chance I get. She's my best friend and I want her by my side as much as I can. Forever._

She was feeling an awful pain in her chest by the thought of not seeing Xena everyday nor living and traveling with her ever again. She couldn't remember feeling that way when she left her family. It felt different, leaving behind her life with Xena.

She saw the warrior lying down and closing her eyes to sleep, so she pushed her sad thoughts away and rushed to bed.

Gabrielle was also very nervous about her wedding tomorrow. She had no idea of what would happen in her wedding night and was hoping to ask Xena for some advice.

"Xena, are you awake?" Gabrielle whispered into the warrior's ear, making her shiver and open her eyes widely. "Good, you're not!" Gabrielle smiled and sat down onto the bed, showing she meant business.

Xena, knowing the bard wouldn't leave her alone unless she said what she wanted to, sat down onto the bed too, next to her. When she looked at Gabrielle and saw how beautiful she looked in the candle's light, she couldn't help but give her a tender smile and hold her hand. "Yes, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle gave her a sweet smile and looked to her hand being hold by Xena's. It felt so good. She wondered if Perdica's touch would feel this good too.

"Xena, I'm worried." She sounded serious. Xena got concerned by the look in _her_ bard's face.

"About what?" Xena touched Gabrielle's cheek with her palm, caressing her face very gently. "What's wrong, Gabrielle?" she sounded too caring. _Damn, she's so sweet, I can't help it._

Gabrielle closed her eyes for a brief moment at the gentle touch._ God, it does feel good. _

Then she opened them, pushing strange feelings away again.

"About tomorrow! Xena, I've got no idea of what will be of my wedding night!"

Xena felt her face blush. "What do you mean by you have no ideia? Haven't you read about it somewhere?"

_And do you really have to ask ME about that?_

Gabrielle just shook her head. She looked desperate.

"No! Just something about bees and…" Xena probably did a shocked expression because Gabrielle just stopped at the middle of her sentence and started another one. "You see? You've got to help me, Xena!" she begged. "Tell me what's going to happen, please? I'm nervous about it. "

Xena swallowed hard. The bard would never give this up.

"Well, hmmm, first he's going to kiss you."

"Kiss me? In the mouth? Like the romantic couples from stories do? Is that it?"

"No. It's just the beginning."

Gabrielle looked confused. "The beginning of what?"

_The beginning of what I would like to do with you._

"The beginning of the lovemaking. He'll kiss you in your lips and everywhere he can, to turn you on."

"Turn me on? But how, Xena? I've never kissed before, how will I know he'll be turning me on?"

Xena gave a nervous laugh. _Gods, that's punishment for all my sins._

"Believe me, you'll know."

"Can you show me?"

Xena heart stopped for a second. Did she understand it right?

"Show you what?" Now her heart was racing really fast.

"Can you show me how to kiss, please? I don't want to look stupid not knowing what to do."

Xena hold her breath, shocked by the bard's innocent request.

"Please? You're my best friend! Best friends kiss, right?" She said getting closer to Xena.

The warrior looked down at her.

"Yes, they do. But not like you're asking me to do it."

"I don't care, Xena. I want to know. Please?"

Gabrielle got even closer, looking deeply into the warriors blue eyes.

_Does she know what she's doing to me? This is getting too dangerous… I'll never have this chance again. Screw it!_

Xena put her right hand in Gabrielle's cheek again and looked from her green eyes to her lips.

"He'll grab you gently like this… and will pull you closer…"

Gabrielle got closer to Xena, her green eyes never leaving the warrior's deep blue ones. Xena was now looking directly to the bard's lips. She put her left hand in the bard's neck, putting her even closer.

"Part your lips and close your eyes… Yes, just like this. Perfect" Her voice sounded husky and her excitement was way higher than it should be. She could feel her center getting wet. "And he'll kiss you like this…"

So Xena kissed Gabrielle. The bard's parted lips welcomed Xena's soft kiss. Soon the bard herself deepened the kiss, instinctively exploring Xena's mouth with her tongue. Xena was surprised by how the inexperienced bard was kissing her so wildly. Xena pressed herself harder against Gabrielle and the kiss became even more intense as their tongues danced and rubbed against each other, exploring deeply each other's mouth. Xena's right hand was pulling Gabrielle as close as possible while her left one now traveled up and down the bard's waist.

Xena felt intoxicated by the bard's kiss. Her smell, her body, her tongue and lips against her own were making the warrior lose control. So she remembered. Reality hit. And Xena cut off the kiss.

When Xena pulled back she still could see Gabrielle with closed eyes and parted lips. _Gods, what a vision!_ She slowly opened her eyes, her parted lips clearly upset by the loss of contact… She looked deeply at Xena who pulled back a good distance between them.

"I felt it, Xena." She was breathless and got closer to Xena again. "The kiss really turned me on, as you said."

She grabbed Xena's hand and put it in her chest. "You see how hard my heart is pounding…?"

"Gabrielle, the heart pounding fast doesn't mean you are turn…" But she couldn't finish her sentence. Gabrielle's hand guided Xena's down to her left breast.

Xena froze and automatically parted her lips as she felt her hands taking hold of a full perfect breast…

"It made me want you to touch me here. And…"The bard continued and her hands guided Xena's down low, between her legs. "Hmmmm, Gods….here." She moaned when Xena's hand got where she wanted it to be. Even with the nightdress above it, Xena still could feel her wetness. She moaned when she felt how wet Gabrielle was for her.

"Xena, please, show me what happens after the kiss."

Xena captured Gabrielle's lips again.


End file.
